Forgotten Wings
by MagicRoxSox
Summary: Edmund is questioning if his siblings love him; so he goes to ask them all. But every time he tries to ask Peter, he falters. Why? Non-slash/brotherfic!


**Story: Forgotten Wings**

**Summary: Edmund is questioning if his siblings love him; so he goes to ask them all. But every time he tries to ask Peter, he falters. Why? Non-slash/brotherfic!  
**

**Author: MagicRoxSox**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Chronicles of Narnia**_**, all rights go to their respective owners. **

**

* * *

**

King Edmund the Just was known for his strong will. He was always sure of what he did and regretted nothing, but he always thought through his actions before he did them. The Narnian citizens adored him, and they had all the reason too.

(Well, he obviously regretted going to the White Witch, but he didn't, and still doesn't, regret the way she treated him. He deserved it, and the joy that filled him when Aslan's army came to rescue him was nothing compared to any he's ever felt. So Edmund supposes it was worth it all, taught quite a lesson too. He was a right brat before then.)

But, just like any other seventeen year old boy, Edmund Pevensie had his doubts.

It shouldn't have come as such a surprise that one day; Edmund found himself questioning his existence and the people around him. And truthfully, it didn't surprise him, but it surprised Lucy enough. "Why do you need to question it Ed? Aslan made you King, you shouldn't question His actions, nor should you question your own," she scolded him at the dinner table after he bluntly asked "Why do you think we're here?"

Susan had nodded her own agreement to that statement, but Edmund couldn't stop wondering. His siblings meant the best for him, and he knew it. They loved him, through thick and thin.

But… did they really love him?

Well they sure _acted_ like it. Edmund was pretty sure that they did- nobody in his family (with the exception of him; something he didn't really like) could lie very well.

But, just like any other seventeen year old boy, Edmund Pevensie had his doubts. And this was no exception.

Did his family really love him?

**

* * *

**

The next day he casually strolled up to Susan while she was practicing her archery.

"Hey Su? I have a question…" Susan shot him a curious glance, before letting go of the bowstring, and arrow hitting the target dead center. "Yes Edmund?" she asked politely, putting down her bow. "Do you really love me?" he asked, like it was a casual question in an everyday conversation.

Susan looked startled at the question, before chuckling and giving a long sigh. "Of _course _I do! Why would you doubt such a thing, silly Edmund," she chided playfully, wrapping him in a hug. Edmund wasn't the most comfortable with hugs, but accepted it none the less.

Susan planted a motherly kiss on his forehead, before stepping back. "Now run along, I'm sure you have kingly business to attend to," she shooed him off.

Edmund had a smile on his face for the rest of the day.

The next day, he was helping Lucy with some paperwork (she always got so off topic) when he suddenly blurted "Hey Lu, do you love me?"

Lucy looked up from her paperwork, and blinked. Then again. "W-Well obviously! What ever gave you the idea that we didn't? Was it all that questioning? Tsk tsk Ed, you shouldn't question life- you're just wasting your time away!" she scolded him.

Edmund chuckled, shaking his head as he started to write again.

Later on that day, he and Peter had finished up a sparring match and were resting after it ended in a draw. Peter was the last person he had to ask. His older brother, his beacon of hope."So Peter, do you…" Edmund started, still recovering from the rigorous work out.

Peter glanced over to him, and the questioning look in his eyes made Edmund's stomach drop. What if he rejected? What if he _actually said no?_ What would he do?

"Yes Ed; do I…?" Peter noticed Edmund falter and supported him. "D-Do you… want to go again? I'll beat you this time!" Peter laughed aloud, grabbing his sword and standing up. "I do not believe so brother! It is you who shall be defeated!"

Later on (and back in his room), Edmund banged his head against the wall. Why was it so hard to ask Peter a simple question? He hadn't faltered with Susan or Lucy; why was he suddenly nervous that Peter would say no? He would try again tomorrow, and not fail this time.

The next day, he caught Peter before his brother left for the patrol of the Western Wood. "S-So Peter…" he tried once again. Peter looked his way, helmet under his arm, covered in chain mail.

Edmund had the same flash that he had yesterday; _what if he said no?_ Oh gosh, what would he do then? What _could_ he do then? Peter was like a fatherly figure- it was like his own father denying him-

"Ed? Edmund!" Peter snapped him out of his trance. "What was it you wanted to ask me?" Peter's horse was led up to him, and the faun bowed at both Kings. "Thank you," Peter said kindly, before turning back to his brother.

"D-D-Do be safe, okay? I don't want the news that my brother was struck down by a tree branch!" Edmund joked half-heartedly. Peter gave a deep laugh, before climbing onto his horse. "Well, those oak trees do get angry at the worse of times," he joked back, before galloping off, a herd of centaurs following in his path.

Edmund groaned, sulking back inside. Why couldn't he ask him then? Was it because of all the other creatures around that might overhear?

(Later on, Edmund would come to realize how silly the notion was. Not only was it his own cowardly attitude that was stopping him, the Narnian people had already learned not to listen to any of the royal's conversations, after quite a bad experience with one squirrel overhearing Lucy joke about Edmund being able to fly and well… lets just leave it at that.)

He had to ask Peter. He needed confirmation that his brother loved him (or hated him). Completely disregarding the fear of rejection, he walked strait into his brother's study the next evening.

... And instantly knew how bad of an idea this was.

Peter was at his desk, reading over some paperwork that had been dug up from the library. He was completely engrossed in his paperwork, of course Peter wouldn't have time for him; he was High King for Aslan's sakes...!

"Peter?" Edmund all but whispered. Peter's head shot up, his blue eyes slightly dull, heavy bags starting to form under them. "Oh, Ed! Sit down," his brother motioned to a chair, which Edmund pulled up to his desk and got comfortable in.

"Yes Edmund? Some pressing matter you must tell me?" Peter gave a small smile as he looked up to his brother. "N-Not entirely…" Edmund swallowed thickly.

This was it.

"Oh? What kind of trouble did you and Lucy get into this time?" Peter joked tiredly, leaning back in his chair and letting the feather quill lay on the wooden desk. This was it; he just had to ask a simple sentence and then-

"_Doyouloveme?_" Edmund suddenly blurted in an un-kingly matter.

Peter cocked his head to the side, raising one eyebrow. "Repeat?"

Edmund took a deep breath. "Do you… love me?"

Peter pressed his lips into a tight line, and Edmund feared for a moment that he actually _would say no._ Then, his older brother started laughing, and his stomach dropped. Oh gosh he was being reject-

Wait… what?

"Oh Edmund. Silly silly Edmund. Of _course_ I love you! You're my younger brother, why wouldn't I? Now, off to bed, if your asking obvious questions like that then you must be tired," Peter shuffled him out of the room. "Peter! I'm serious…" Edmund looked at the floor, more embarrassed than anything else.

"… You're serious? You doubted that _I_ loved you? Edmund Pevensie," Peter grasped his shoulders, making the younger look at him. "Of _course I love you!_ You're my little brother; if I didn't love you… you wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't be talking to you right now! Don't doubt the obvious Ed!" Peter pulled him into a tight hug which lasted all of the meaningful two seconds it was worth.

"Now, go to bed, you idiot boy," Peter joked playfully, pushing him away. Edmund grinned, walking down the hall, calling back.

"Love you too Pete!"

**X-X-X**

** All for the sappy ending…!**

**The title is based off the song 'Forgotten Wings' by Yoko Shimomura. The link is on my profile if you're too lazy to look it up. **

** Review or favorite? It would make my day!**

** ~Sox**


End file.
